In The Nick Of Time
by BrianaA.C
Summary: When Zach comes back from a four month trip Europe and Asia to try to connect the dots of Cammie's lost memory, Cammie is ready to go back and help him. But what happens when Cammie is caught between her feelings, and her saftey? Set after OOSOOM. Smutty!


**YAY, first Gallagher Girls story! **

**This will definently be all about Zammie, but there will also be an actual plot line as well that involves the Circle. This story takes place four months right after Out Of Sight Out Of Time. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEX_!" Everyone screamed at Bex when she walked into the ballroom, turning on the light. They were at Gallagher Academy, throwing a surprise birthday party for Bex's eighteenth birthday. She was the youngest of her friends, so they had to make it big.

"Thanks, guys!" Bex said with a smile to her best friends Liz, Cameron, and Macey. They all knew Bex hated parties, and hated surprises even more, but she tried to make this as good as possible. She could tell they put a lot of time in effort into this party.

"No prob. My dad pulled some strings and we came up with this." Macey said, waving a hand in the air as if it was nothing.

"You deserve it, Bex." Liz said with a soft smile, pulling her friends into a hug.

"We'll you're quiet." Noted Bex, pulling Cammie aside, away from the rest of the party.

"I'm just tired." Cammie said.

"No you aren't. Is this about Zach?" Bex asked, dropping her volume to a whisper. "I can always try talking to Grant again, have him try to find where Zach is and-"

"This is _not_ about Zach." Cammie snapped, even though they both knew Bex was right.

Zach told her almost four months ago to run away with him yet again to try and get her memory back. And right when she said no, that she wanted to protect her mother and friends, he bolted. It was if he fell of the face of the earth. He didn't return her calls or texts, he didn't write her back, he didn't even check up on her to make sure she was even still alive. He stopped caring.

"I tell you what. You have my permission to totally ditch my lame party and go back to our room. Take a load off." Bex said, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Thank you, Bex." Cammie said, hugging back. As soon as Bex let her go, she picked up her floor length black dress with a slit all the way up until her hip, and went straight for the exit.

She felt comfort right when her red stilettos hit the stone floor of the hidden tunnel she always used when she wanted to be alone. The steady dripping of water onto the floor calmed her heart and the quiet of the darkness made her feel easier. Calmer.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps along with hers. Cammie stopped, and noticed the other footsteps did too.

"Hello?" Cammie asked, turning around. In the tunnel, there were no doors or traps or cracks or anything. Just two lit ends and solid stone. All you could do was press yourself against the stone and hope you didn't get caught.

Starting to walk again, the footsteps continued. She stalled her steps to make the sound uneven, and she noticed the footsteps behind her couldn't keep up. Cammie started to turn around to say something, and one extremely strong arm wrapped around her waist, another over her mouth.

Trying not to panic, Cammie moved to flip the man, but he countered her moves, holding her tighter. She tried to step on his foot, but he moved it just in time. It was as if he knew all her moves.

The man pushed her to the floor, holding her in place to stop her struggling.

"Let go!" She finally gasped out, finding a hole, elbowing the man in the shoulder. He rolled off her with a groan, standing up.

"Dammit, Cam." A deep, familiar voice whispered as he yanked her off of the ground and pressed her into the wall, putting both hands on either side of her head on the wall.

"Zach?" Cammie whispered, looking into his dark green eyes.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He whispered back through the darkness.

* * *

_"What are you doing?"_ Cammie hissed furiously, trying to push Zach off of her. He didn't budge.

"I came back for you." Zach said softly, his eyes boring into hers.

"Why couldn't you tell me that four months ago?" Cammie snapped, trying to break free again. Was it just her, or did Zach pack on a LOT more muscle in the last four months?

"Because it would put you in danger. I didn't realize how much you coming with me would put you in danger." He said calmly, and Cammie could tell he was trying to keep his short temper under control.

"I've dealt with danger, remember?" Cammie reminded him, pointing at the deep, noticeable scar on her forehead. He just ran his thumb over it and sighed.

"I meant with my mother. I couldn't put you with her. I couldn't lose you. Again. It's too dangerous." He said sincerely, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Zach... I just want to find out what I did last summer." Cammie whispered as his hands pressed into the wall behind her harder, making his muscles on his arms bulge.

"It's. Too. _Dangerous_." He hissed, looking down at her. Even in heels, Zach was at least a head taller than her.

"Please." She whispered, grabbing onto his shirt.

"Your mom said-" Zach started to say, but Cammie cut her off.

"I don't care what she said!" Cammie yelled, pushing Zach away from her. If all he would do is lecture her about her safety like everyone else did, she wouldn't stay here to let him.

"Cammie!" Zach yelled after her, and Cammie took off running down the tunnel. Even in stilettos, she could still run pretty decent.

"Gallagher Girl, stop!" Zach yelled again, his voice closer. Cammie prayed she could get out of the tunnel and into the regular part of the school so they wouldn't have this conversation right now.

"_Cammie!_" Zach hissed, grabbing her arm and turning her around. They were twenty feet away from the end of the tunnel.

Cammie was going to say something, but Zach's lips were keeping hers a little busy at the moment.

"Don't ever leave again." Cammie whispered when they broke apart, eyes closed, letting Zach pull her in for another kiss.

"Only if you don't." He said against her lips, pressing her into the wall. She was trapped between him and the wall, but Zach was so strong, she might as well be smashed between two cement walls.

"No," Cammie whispered, pushing his lips away from hers. "Don't ever leave _me_ again." She clarified, holding his face in her hands.

Zach just looked at her before his hand lightly touched her bare skin on her hip, thanks to the slit. He dragged his hand all the way down until he reached her knee. He paused before wrapping his large hand around it, hitching her leg around his hips.

Cammie gasped as Zach captured her lips with his. Sure, they've gotten pretty hot and heavy before, but they were in the privacy of her room, in her bed. They were in a creepy tunnel, practically having sex. But right when Zach ran his tongue against her teeth and started to nibble on her bottom lip, everything except for picturing Zach naked left her mind.

Cammie's small hands clawed at his shirt, urgently unbuttoning it. He must have came for the party, because he was wearing a red button down and black dress pants. Fully unbuttoned, his once perfectly sculpted chest was all wrong. Sure, he had a lot more abdomen muscles than he had before he left, but there were bruises and scars covering gashes all over.

"Zach..." Cammie panted once his lips moved to her neck. Cammie traced the scars with her fingers, making Zach shiver under her touch.

"Bulgaria." Was all Zach said against her collar bone. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it, but Cammie was all business.

"Why were you there?" She asked, pushing Zach away from her. He groaned as he ran his hands through his blonde hair and started to button up his shirt again. Cammie blushed, because he made it obvious he didn't want to stop.

"Trying to figure out why _you_ were." He said, crossing his arms and looking down at her.

"I was in Bulgaria?" Cammie asked, wondering why she would be there.

"Yeah, you were in Sofia. This woman I met at some random street market told me she took you in for a couple days before you left again. You didn't really tell her anything except you were going to Australia next."

Cammie racked her brain for any reason why she would go to Bulgaria or Australia. He mind was blank.

"I was about to go there, but then I remembered Bex's party, and I knew you would be here." He said with a smirk, reaching out to play with her grown out hair.

"How did you...?" Cammie trailed off, because she already knew what he was going to say.

"Spy." Zach said, pointing at himself with a smile.

"So, want to go to Australia?" Cammie said with a smile of her own, grabbing his hand and walking out of the tunnel. Zach rolled his eyes as he followed.

* * *

"So what all do you need?" Cammie asked as she grabbed half of the clothes from her closet, putting it in a backpack.

"I'm already packed. I haven't unpacked since I came back." Zach said, stretched out on her bed with his legs crossed at the ankles and hands behind his head. Cammie's roommates weren't back from Bex's party, and Zach or Cammie didn't know when they would be back, so the two of them had to make this as quick as possible.

"Would I need this?" Cammie asked, pulling the pieces of a rifle out from under her bed.

"Where did you get this?" Zach asked urgently, a moment later pulling the pieces softly out of her hands. "I already have that taken care of. You don't need to worry about it." He warned her, putting the taken apart gun back under her bed, throwing a couple of random sweaters on the ground on top of it so it wouldn't be as visible.

"You have a gun?" Cammie asked, actually shocked. She knew Zach was an assassin, but she didn't actually think he had his own gun. Zach just nodded.

"So you ready?" Zach asked, changing the subject. He didn't usually talk about anything to do with his life that didn't involve Cammie.

"Yeah." Cammie said, swinging the backpack over her shoulder. Zach took her hand, pulling her towards the door. Cammie turned off the light and closed the door on her old life.

* * *

**First chapter! :)**

**I'll update as soon as possible!**


End file.
